fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Cupcake!
Back at the cottage, Olivia was humming and lighting all eighteen candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Mrs. Brisby and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Mrs. Brisby was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many designs, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Tanya was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Mrs. Brisby was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Olivia then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Mrs. Brisby asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Olivia, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Mrs. Brisby. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I made the shoulder sleeves a little puffier? What do you think?" Mrs. Brisby asked Olivia. Olivia nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Tanya?" But Tanya did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Cupcake and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Tanya struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Tanya went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Olivia said to Mrs. Brisby, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the eighteen years are up anyway. Suddenly, Tanya ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Mrs. Brisby was cautious about what Tanya was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Tanya!" she warned, as she took the wands from her daughter. Then Tanya locked the doors while Olivia closed the windows and Mrs. Brisby locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Olivia, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Mrs. Brisby. Then she gave Olivia her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Tanya began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Mrs. Brisby finished, as she gave Tanya her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Tanya became angry a little. But she realized what Mrs. Brisby meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Mama says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Mrs. Brisby chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of red cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Olivia called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the Scotsmouse. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Olivia, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Tanya was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Tanya noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Olivia took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with seventeen layers containing pink, and purple frosting, fuchsias, violets, periwinkles, and lavenders. Now Mrs. Brisby was making the sleeves. She took another red sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of red thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were stitched with the red thread. Now the sleeve was long, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its shoulder sleeve. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Tanya was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Tanya kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Olivia was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Olivia landed back on the floor. Tanya was still dancing with the mop, and Mrs. Brisby was using her wand to put lace on the shoulder line. Tanya saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not red! Make it orange!" said Tanya, as she zapped the dress, making it turn orange. Mrs. Brisby saw that and gasped in shock. "Tanya!" she scolded. "Make it red!" Mrs. Brisby said, as she zapped the dress back to its red color. Tanya still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it orange!" she whispered, zapping it orange again. Mrs. Brisby saw that the dress was orange again and was now irritated. "Oh, red!" she said. She zapped it back to red again. "Orange!" Tanya smiled, still dancing. But this time, Mrs. Brisby stood before the dress, and her dress turned orange. Tanya snickered to herself until Mrs. Brisby angrily turned her dress red. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Olivia was putting purple frosting on the pink frosting-coated cake, red and orange lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Azrael was walking through the forest when he saw red and orange fireworks from a distance. He walked over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Mrs. Brisby angrily said to Tanya. Olivia had just finished lighting all eighteen candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Cupcake!" said Tanya, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Mrs. Brisby, as she and Tanya changed their clothes back to their original colors. Tanya zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Mrs. Brisby set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it red." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, and shoes red and turned to Tanya. "Now hide! Quick!" said Mrs. Brisby, motioning Tanya to hide. Before going, Olivia turned to the red dress, bloomers, and shoes. "Purple!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, and bloomers purple without Mrs. Brisby and Tanya noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the valley girl mouse. Cupcake was running to the cottage. "Aunt Brisby!" she called. Then Mrs. Brisby was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Tanya also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Cupcake opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Mrs. Brisby and the others nowhere in sight. As the German girl looked around, Azrael peeked into the door and sees her. He became very suspicious about the German girl, her hair is golden-blonde and 70 feet long, and her eyes are green, but is it the same Princess Rapunzel? "Aunt Brisby! Olivia! Tanya!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Cupcake, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the purple dress, shoes, & bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Cupcake. "Happy birthday, Cupcake!" said Olivia, hugging Cupcake. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Cupcake, hugging them back. "Him?" said Olivia, being startled, when Cupcake mentioned someone. "Cupcake!" gasped Tanya, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Mrs. Brisby. "Oh he's not a stranger," Cupcake explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Mrs. Brisby. "Where?" asked Tanya. "Once upon a dream!" Cupcake said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Cupcake: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The girl mice looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Cupcake. Then Cupcake took Olivia by the hands and danced with her. Then Olivia noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Olivia. "Oh no!" said Tanya. "This is terrible!" said Mrs. Brisby. Then Cupcake stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am eighteen." said Cupcake. The mouse girls then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Mrs. Brisby. "You're already betrothed." said Olivia. "Betrothed?" said Cupcake, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Tanya. "To Prince Flynn Rider, dear." Olivia agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Cupcake, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Tanya finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Olivia. "Princess Rapunzel!" said Mrs. Brisby. Then Azrael became surprised when it heard this. He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he ran off to tell Mother Gothel the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your uncle, King Hokey." Mrs. Brisby told Cupcake. Cupcake's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Mrs. Brisby, taking Cupcake's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young man again." Cupcake became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same guy again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Cupcake. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The tan-furred girl mouse, the young Scottish girl mouse, and the teenage Russian girl mouse tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Tanya. A tear slid down Mrs. Brisby's cheek. Cupcake continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the guy she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs